The Crest of Reason
by RockyRobin38
Summary: this is for you Wolfie!!!!! oh, and in case you hadn't figured it out, Me, Tai, Cara and Sora all have a bash at Chaosmon, and find willis


Wolfie: Can I kill Davis yet?

RockyRobin38: geez, quit it with the Davis thing! Look, I've got a little surprise in somewhere in this story, so don't worry!

Wolfie: ….okay then…. (Sniffle)

RockyRobin38: Fine then, I'll put some Davis bashing in this one!

Wolfie: yay!

Davis: Er… why me?

T.K: cause everyone hates you

Davis: hey, no one asked you!

RockyRobin38: Cara, do the honours (Hands over Electrified cattle prod™ to Wolfie)

Davis: eep 

Wolfie: hahaha! C'mere! (Chases Davis round the room, catches him and shoves the cattle prod down his throat)

RockyRobin38: right, I DO NOT OWN Digimon, NOR WILL I EVER OWN Digimon, Cara! (Dives behind chair)

Wolfie: What? (Looks at Davis, who is smouldering)… oops…

RockyRobin38: don't worry, apparently he's immortal

The crest of reason

"All right, I want you all to meet Cara, she's dropped another subject to join us in Photography, so treat her well" The teacher ordered as Cara walked in, getting several shouts of 'Hey Cara!' from Robin and Mimi

"Hey guys!" Cara shouted back

"Just take a seat, Cara, were just about to start" The teacher told her, she took a desk next to Robin

"Hey, I didn't know you liked photography" Robin told her

"I didn't know this school did photography, my last one didn't" Cara replied

"Right, Class, first things first, I need a couple of volunteers to take go with the juniors on a excursion on Friday" The teacher explained to them all, a hand shot up

"Whose class is it, sir?" Robin asked

"Mr Wakasiki will be taking the juniors, if that's what you mean" The teacher explained, then three hands shot up

"We'll go, sir" Mimi decided, remembering all the younger Digidestined were in that class

"I've got nothing better to do" Robin decided, keeping his cool tone

"Sir, I'm coming too" Cara decided, not wanting to be left with no friends in the class

"Hmm, three _volunteers_, last time there was a big argument, alright, just make sure you have your camping equipment ready on Friday, then meet at the hall" The teacher decided

"EARGH!" The shout of pain echoed throughout the building

"Master! Hold still! If this isn't done it may become infected!" A young voice shouted

"ENOUGH! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Chaosmon ordered, sending the girl flying (A/N there's still four dark digidestined, one's dead, one's crippled, that leaves two) with a punch. She just limped out the room, angry at what she thought were weak emotions, like her friends had told her

"He's still pissed?" A young boy asked

"What do you care, Paul? Last time you asked something like that it was to get someone, oh, I'm sorry, me in bed" She told him, a slight smile on her face as Paul got up and kissed her

"Ah, that was cos I love you, Rachel" Paul told Rachel, she laughed

"Any of the other guys would be at our throats for talking to each other like this" Rachel reminded, he smiled

"Adds to the thrill of it, doesn't it?" Paul asked

"I wish we didn't have to do this, keep the fact you and I are lovers a secret" Rachel told him, he just cradled her in his arms

"I know, I know…" He whispered

"Huh?" Sora asked, feeling a glow glide through her body

"Sora! Keep up!" Her friend shouted, backhanding the ball that Sora was supposed to be going for, she just dismissed the thought for now, it could wait

"T.K! wait up!" Robin shouted, running to keep up with his friend

"hey Robin, what is it?" T.K asked

"I hear your going on a excursion this weekend" Robin told him, T.K's head jerked up

"Hah! Don't worry lil dude, me, Mimi and Cara volunteered to senior it" Robin explained, T.K calmed down and smiled

"I'm coming too!" They heard Sora shout as she ran up

"Oh, great!" Robin shouted back, giving Sora a warm hug, no one had actually asked why Robin does this to Sora, possibly because he knows she doesn't mind

"Sora! Get your hands of my guy!" Came a playful voice, Sora smiled and stepped back

"Hey Mimi, what took you so long?" Sora asked

"Teach wanted me to stay back for a min" Mimi explained

"Hey, I've gotta go see how Tai's doing, apparently he's got a bit of a clue as to where Chaosmon is hiding out" Robin decided, walking off

"Master?" Paul asked his master for permission to speak

"WHAT?" Chaosmon spat out

"What should we do with that boy Willis?" Paul asked

"WILLIS? AH YES, DIABOROMON, HMM, WELL, HE'S PRETTY USELESS, KILL HIM, WE CAN JUST USE THE FILES ON HIS COMPUTER" Chaosmon decided, Paul winced at the order, then went down the corridor, and kept walking for a while, **Why do I continue to obey him? I know it's wrong what he does, fuck it, I'm leaving this joint!** Paul thought to himself

"Paul?" He heard Rachel from behind him

"Come on Rachel, were leaving" Paul told her

"What?! We can't! we've got no where to go!" Rachel protested, Paul looked at her

"Are you forgetting something? We aren't the only Digidestined" Paul reminded her, and opened Willis' cell door

"Come on kid, were getting outta here!" Paul shouted

"Why should I trust you?!" Willis shouted

"Don't! never trust anyone! But if you want to live! Your coming with us!" Paul shouted as the three of them ran out the building as hard as they could

"Whoa! Shit man! Watch where your going!" Tai shouted as he was knocked by a kid who was quite literally running his ass off from a disused warehouse to the left

"Whatever! Hang on… Tai?" a boy with ash-blond hair asked

"Who're… hey! I remember you! You came over from America last Christmas! Whose th-" Tai nearly finished as the other two stopped

"Willis! Get behind me, now!" Tai shouted

"What?" Willis asked, with a confused face

"Just do it!" Tai ordered, then concentrated on what he had been practicing hard on, his crest power, soon, a burst of fire erupted from his hands and hit the male in the arm

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" The girl asked

"I know who you are! Dark Digidestined!" Tai shouted

"Fuck that! We aren't anymore!" The girl shouted at him, a memory, buried deep within Tai's mind stirred

"Whatever!" Tai shouted

"What? You think it's impossible for that to happen?! Come on, courage!" The boy shouted at him, then the memory erupted into full flashback

---Flashback---

"Kari! get away from them!" Tai shouted to his sister as the two evil Digimon held her behind them, one looked strangly like a wizard, whilst the other one was definatly feline, Kari started to walk over with a confused look when Agumon attacked

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted, one of the Digimon strangly pushed Kari out of the way, only to get a blast to itself

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted…

---Flashback ends---

"Gatomon… Agumon…" Tai muttered, fighting back the tears as he remembered his friends

"Oh yeah, what happened to Gatomon?" Willis asked

"Gatomon… is dead…" Tai whispered

"Tai, Gatomon may be dead, but you must make sure you win your fight, otherwise they will have died in vain" The boy told him

"FUCK YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEY WOULD STILL BE HERE!" Tai shouted, rage beginning to build up

"Tai! Don't even think about it!" They heard a shout from behind Tai

"Stay out of this, Robin" Tai muttered

"No, this is as much our affair as it is yours, these people want to leave Chaosmon, why not?" Came a voice

"Cara, this is none of your business!" Tai ordered

"SO, YOU ARE THE OTHER DIGIDESTINED, HAH, I EXPECTED MORE, DARK CANNON!" Came the voice of Chaosmon, then the Warehouse somehow erupted into absolute devastation before the Digidestined's eyes, Paul and Rachel shrank back in fear

"HMPH, TRAITORS" Chaosmon defined

"Traitors for the good cause, Chaosmon!" Paul shouted bravely

"SILENCE! I HAVE NO TIME FOR TRAITORS LIKE YOU!" Chaosmon shouted, Tai fired off another burst of his attack at Chaosmon, which was deflected by his invisible shield, then Robin concentrated on how Chaosmon had killed Richard as if he were nothing but a fly, and fired his beam of bright white light, which completely surrounded Chaosmon, somehow it gathered around him, then he concentrated

"RETALIATION!!" Chaosmon unleashed his attack, the white light went completely black, then expanded until it had The Digidestined and himself in it, then it stopped

"Cara! Use reason!" Robin shouted

"No! this isn't her affair!" Tai ordered, Cara stood there, completely confused, **This is none of my business? Screw you! I'm a digidestined, that means I have to help!** Cara reasoned inside her head, then the crest started to glow, and a bright light of pale blue shot out to Robin and Tai, who were completely charged

"Tai! Together!" Robin shouted

"Sure man!" Tai answered, concentrating, as did Robin, then the two attacks left both of them, slamming into Chaosmon, making him collapse to the ground

"We've defeated you! Give up!" Robin shouted

"NEVER!" Chaosmon said, it was a mere whisper, but everyone heard it, then he sprang up into the air

"DEMON SWORD!" Chaosmon shouted ,then his sword appeared. he dove at the group at lighting speed, everyone got out of his way as fast as they could, but Rachel couldn't run as fast

"Rachel!" Paul shouted, pushing her out of the way as Chaosmon's sword impaled him straight through the chest

"Paul! No!" Rachel shouted, running towards her lover as he collapsed to the floor

"HAHAHA! IS THIS LOVE? PATHETIC!" Chaosmon shouted

"Love is not pathetic, Chaosmon" Came a voice, Chaosmon looked around wildly, sword ready

"WHO IS THAT? ANOTHER DIGIDESTINED? BRING IT ON! I CAN TAKE YOU ALL!" Chaosmon shouted, and got the shock of his life when a huge molten boulder came out of nowhere and slammed into his head

"Sora!" Cara shouted

"ARGH! GOD DAMMIT! DARK CANNON!" Chaosmon attacked, aiming the attack at where Rachel was crying over Paul, she didn't even see the blast of darkness as it surrounded her, **Again you kill without reason, Chaosmon** Robin thought, feeling himself glow, as did Sora when she saw the blast of Darkness hit Rachel

"CHAOSMON, PREPARE TO DIE!" Robin shouted, **That is it! Fuck you goddamn Samaritans! This guy deserves to die!** Robin thought as a huge beam of light erupted from him, completely surrounding Chaosmon in a stream of holy light, then Sora joined in the fray, sending huge boulders of molten lava at him, even Cara had a go, her attack mixing with Sora's and Robin's, making them even stronger as it smashed into Chaosmon, finally, Tai sent a stream of fire directly at Chaosmon's head, eventually the held stream of sheer power started to thin, and Chaosmon was lowered, where he collapsed on the floor

"Chaosmon, give up! You cannot defeat the Digidestined!" Robin shouted, his hands together, ready to uphold the blast of holy judgement

"N… NE-NEVER!" Chaosmon shouted, charging directly at Robin, sword raised, then Robin blasted him again, sending him to the floor in exhaustion and pain, where he;

"is that… Blood?!" Tai shouted

"It damn well is! I thought the Digimon were deleted!" Robin shouted

"Which means… this isn't Chaosmon…" Sora decided, then the light returned to the world

"HAHAHAHA! DIGIDESTINED! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D DIE SO EASILY? SOON YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Came the voice of Chaosmon

"God damn you!" Robin shouted, Willis just stood there

"Guys, I think I know where he's going…" Willis decided a conclusion

"Where?" Robin asked

"America" Willis told him

"Why?" Tai asked

"I didn't delete the files…" Willis told him, everyone suddenly looked like they'd seen Satan, which, considering the circumstances, wouldn't be surprising

End chapt.

Wolfie: Cool! I kicked ass! 

RockyRobin38: ya sure did, alright everyone, DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!! AND DON'T FORGET MY MATE WOLFIE!!!!


End file.
